In the past many children have been injured by inserting objects into electrical receptacles and it has been recognized that it is important to block this dangerous situation with the result that numerous patents have been issued for devices which have this as a purpose. Representative prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,243; 3,386,071; 3,521,216; 3,598,900; and 3,868,160.
It is, generally speaking, an object of this invention to provide an improved escutcheon cover plate which includes a pivotally connected cover cap on the plate which is adapted to be pivotally moved into and out of covering relation of an energized receptacle and a keeper means comprising a ferrous keeper member of metal normally in blocking relation of pivotal movement of the cap and which keeper is adapted to be moved by a magnet in a slot out of blocking relation so that the cap can be opened and which provides a magnetic key; and it is generally an object of this invention to provide a device of the type described which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and which is readily operated and which is useful for safety purposes.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing, in which: